


Whole//Hale?

by demiksmith



Series: Dead Things [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: musings on the nature of arc, nature of solar, nature of void, the stormcaller's path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiksmith/pseuds/demiksmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harmony within, hurricane without." That's how the Vanguard describes it, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole//Hale?

There are fewer places for the void to hide, now that arc is rushing its way through your veins. Arc is light, is _Light_ , and it chases the void into deeper shadows, where it wells along the hollows of your bones. Arc, Solar, Void; you are whole now, but perhaps not hale. Sun and lightning push the shadows back, but they are merely the flesh and blood of you. The void, the shadow, the darkness, is what makes up your bones.

The sun heats and warms, is as comfortable as pulling on a thick sweater. The lightning, it beats in time with your corpse-heart, and it makes you _feel_ , makes you think _this is what it was to be alive_. But both of these sources of Light (of light) will go out, and then what’s left?

 

_I am left_ , the void whispers, and your pulse slows, evens out. You woke in the beginning, clad in nothing but the void, and at the end, the _end_ , the void will be all that’s left.

This is fine, this is _expected_ , but you can enjoy the hum of electricity under your skin, the way the storm echoes and chases you. You can close your eyes and bask in the heat of the sun, remembering the not-memories you have (and the rare few _real_ memories you do).

 

The arc takes you into trance, the solar revives you. The void, well, the void welcomes you home.

**Author's Note:**

> The Taken King has been such fun! And Stormcaller is a wicked subclass, I'm absolutely in love. Though the Voidwalker will always be near my heart. Find me on PS4 as ArwenShepard :)


End file.
